


How to Lose Your Soul to a Fae Spirit in a Mysterious Forest and Henceforth Become Immortal: a 10-step guide

by Fifia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enjoy!, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortality, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, i came up with the title and now this is a thing, idk what this is, this chaotic idiot and mom friend dynamic i am LIVING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifia/pseuds/Fifia
Summary: Fay was aware of the irony of the situation. Oh, their name was Fay and now they were eternally indebted to a fairy spirit, oh how funny! Even better, Fay was their chosen name, so they practically chose this for themself! Ha. Ha. Ha.Laugh all you want, Fay wasn’t laughing.Well.Maybe they were laughing, just a little.How did they get themself into this situation, you may ask? Well, they’ll do you one better. Here is Fay’s 10-step guide to immortality!
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. STEP 1: get lost in a forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have no idea what inspired me to write this, I just know that I thought of the title and next thing I knew it was midnight and I was writing this out. This is gonna be 10 short chapters of our main character Fay and their little immortality adventure. I hope you enjoy!

“Fay, where the fresh _fucking hell_ are you taking me?”

“Mmmmm… somewhere!”

“I swear to the gods above, I will murder you if you get us killed.”

Fay laughed breezily and continued walking down the dirt “path” in the woods. The noise of the forest was somehow amplified in the dead of night, every chirp of an insect or crunch of pine needles underfoot clearly heard by the duo. They walked on amongst the tall trees, only each other for company, for a while longer. Neither of them were quite sure how long, time got weird when you were walking with your childhood best friend in a strange, dense, vast forest at three in the morning. It could’ve been 15 minutes, or it could’ve been 3 hours and they would have no idea.

Nevertheless, they walked on, and on, and on. Until Fay stopped.

They listened.

It was completely quiet.

Their mouth curled up into a grin.

_Perfe-_

Their thought was interrupted by an “oof” sound and a body running into theirs. “Fa-” Hugo began, loudly. At Fay’s glare, he closed his mouth, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

Fay put a finger to their lips.

Hugo nodded.

Fay reached into their brown messenger bag and pulled out a handkerchief.

Hugo furrowed his brow, confused.

Fay sighed and brought their hands to their head, moved them around their mismatched eyes and mimed tying a knot.

Understanding lit Hugo’s eyes, almost immediately replaced by him shaking his head vigorously.

Being the great debater that they are, Fay countered it by _nodding_ their head vigorously. _"It's a surprise,"_ they mouthed.

After much heated silent debate, in which neither of the debaters knew any sign language, Hugo relented and tied the handkerchief around his eyes.

"It better be a damn good surprise, these woods are dangerous." He whispered.

"Shh! You'll scare the animals..."

"There are no animals here!"

"Shh!" They said aggressively.

Hugo sighed, and stopped talking.

 _Oh, it will be a good surprise, Mr Scientist_ , they thought, grinning with excitement.

Fay took his hand and, as quietly as they could, stepped off the path and led him deeper into the woods.

After various twists and turns amongst the huge trees, delicate flowers, leafy bushes, and gnarled roots, Fay stopped.

_Ok..._

They looked left. Trees and foliage.

They looked right. Trees and foliage.

No sign whatsoever of the stream which led to the grotto.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Idk what this is either but I love the chaotic smol friend and rational tol friend dynamic sO MUCH I just had to


	2. STEP 2: keep wandering against all better judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's step two! I hope you like it!

Fay could’ve sworn that this was where the path to the grotto was. They were here last night, and the night before, and this was exactly where it was both times.

 _Godammit,_ they thought, _I was really looking forward to seeing Hugo nerd out about nature and shit on this little excursion. But now…_

They considered the options.

On one hand, they could come clean and tell Hugo that they were both completely, irrevocably lost, but that would mean getting the Disappointed Mom Face and that was not something Fay was trying to do. They'd gotten that face more often than they'd care to admit. There was that time with the boats, that one with the window, and countless other incidents. Even after so long of being away from their earliest friend, they still could clearly picture the exasperation on his face when Fay did something particularly fun.

(Hugo would say "idiotic" and "life-threatening" but what was the difference, really?)

But, on the other hand, they could keep dragging Hugo around this dark, potentially dangerous forest and pretend like they knew what they were doing and almost certainly get stuck here.

 _Eh, it couldn't go worse than any of my other plans,_ they thought, shivering as the breeze began to pick up.

But the choice really was tough...risk the disappointment or get utterly lost... they bit their lip as they stayed here in the woods, hand in hand with a confused and more than slightly scared Hugo, the trees swaying in a gentle breeze as Fay considered their options over and over again.

“...Fay? Why have we stopped?” He whispered.

Fay’s eyes widened. “Uh… n-nothing bud! Just… just tying my shoelace real quick! We’ll be off in—in a second.” They lied awkwardly, blustering and stuttering through the words.

Hugo cocked his head to the side, looking confused even with the flowery handkerchief covering his eyes. “Shoelace? You were wearing Va-”

Fay scrambled to interrupt. “Oooookay, time to go!” They rushed off with Hugo’s hand in theirs, ignoring his confused noises of protest.

 _I guess “keep going and get yourself into more trouble” it is,_ they thought. _Eh, I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean, how badly could it possibly go?_

You'd think they would've learned from their years and years of getting into trouble that it could and would _always_ go badly. But no. Fay maintained that optimism.

For the moment, no mater what uncertainties lay ahead, Fay was happy to keep skipping and stepping over mossy rocks and gnarled roots, making sure Hugo didn't trip on any and fall, and bullshitting their way through this whole adventure.

Hugo would probably say otherwise, but in Fay's humble (and _completely_ right) opinion, the best laid plans were sometimes the ones that were made up along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Congrats on making it to the end of this very, very, very short chapter. I hope you liked it!


	3. STEP 3: run into several signs of supernatural activity but ignore them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fay's the epitome of "oH iT's JuSt ThE wInD" upon hearing a weird sound

In hindsight, Fay should have _really_ seen this coming.

They weren’t really one to believe in the sightings and the legends of fae that had surrounded this particular stretch of woods, but back in the day, it was always fun to pretend. Pretend that you were a creature of the unknown, a delightful and dangerously charming ethereal being, the distinctive four large, colourful, translucent wings adorning your shoulder blades and a sharp-toothed smile on your face. It was always fun to pretend, and with Fay’s naturally small form, it was easy to.

But, to them, that’s all it was.

Pretend.

They never even entertained the idea of fairies actually existing, which made it easier for them to forgive themself for not seeing the signs earlier. But they still were shocked at how much they managed to brush off.

As they dragged Hugo this way and that, weaving around the trees, there was a… strange feeling in the cool night air. A prickling sensation on the back of their neck, a chill running up and down their spine, the occasional gust of wind rustling the leaves sounding more like silvery laughter… so much that went ignored or under their radar.

They continued walking through the woods.

A shiver wracked their body.

Fay simply chalked this up to them only wearing a tank top.

_ Coincidence. _

They continued walking and walking, their mind running a million miles per second, trying to improvise their way out of this predicament. Lost in their thoughts, they nearly tripped multiple times over tree stumps and roots, but something always seemed to be there to help them. A low tree branch, a particularly strong flower bush, or just something helping them right themself.

_ Coincidence. _

Occasionally, they’d hear the rush of moving water and they’d speed towards that direction, Hugo dragging behind.

Once they got to where the rushing water was heard, there was nothing.

_ Coincidence. _

Eventually, they got to a clearing in the woods, a break in the dense forest. Wildflowers adorned the green grass like an elegant crown atop the head of a fairy queen, and it was… silent. Completely and utterly quiet. No wing flaps from an owl, no skittering of a mouse, not the chirping of a cricket, not even the wind rustling the leaves, which had been constant since they left the path. Silence, only broken by Fay and Hugo’s breathing.

And then suddenly, in Fay’s ear, a small giggle.

They whipped their head around, expecting to see Hugo leaning on their shoulder, but he was still behind them, holding their hand.

The laughter stopped.

Fay ignored the strangeness of it.

_ Coincidence. _

Oh how wrong they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Comment and kudos are greatly appreciated, love y'all!


	4. STEP 4: accidentally pull your friend into a fairy ring

“Seriously Fay, what are you doing!? Where are we going?”

Fay stopped. They were currently in the clearing, a blanket of stars above and lush green grass below. They sighed.

_ Maybe now’s the time to tell him. _

“Uh, see, that’s the problem. I  _ had _ a plan, I swear, but-”

“Oh my god. We’re lost aren’t we?”

Fay groaned. “Ugh, of course you figure it out. Yes, yes, we’re lost. And don’t even _ try _ to give me the look, ok!? I’ve got this under control.”

Hugo pulled his blindfold off and blinked, adjusting to his surroundings. “I mean… this is nice. I thought you were taking me to cliff dive or something.”

“Oh no, I would never, I know you’re too much of a chicken to do that.”

Hugo rolled his eyes, allowing himself a smile before reverting back to a serious expression. “Well… we’re lost and you have no idea what we’re doing, so-”

“Ah-buh-buh-buh,” Fay interrupted, putting their finger to his lips, silencing him. “Let me. I have this under control.”

Hugo looked at them, and there it was: the Disappointed Mom Look. His eyebrows were raised and eyes tired, his lips pursed tightly. They groaned.

“Come on, trust me! I do!”

“Your version of ‘in control’ is literal chaos.”

“I mean-”

“Remember that time with the boats?”

“Hey, I think I handled that... pretty well.”

Hugo facepalmed, laughing ever so slightly. “They were on _ fire _ , Fay.”

“Same difference.”

Hugo sighed. “Whatever, let’s just… try and find a way out of here.”

They rolled their eyes and situated themself on the grassy floor of the clearing, laying there under the sky.

“Um, Fay? Aren’t you gonna help?”

They pulled themself up on their elbows. “Come oooooon, Hugo, you said it yourself, it’s nice! This wasn’t my plan, but, like, maybe we can chill for a bit?”

Hugo looked around, worried. Fay laughed and reached up, easily overpowering his lithe body and pulling him down next to them.

“Come on!”

Hugo bit his lip, but relented and lowered himself down next to Fay. He smiled. This was nice, relaxing, and familiar. Like they were little kids again, enjoying the last few hours of summer before his grandmother caught them outside.

He moved his hand around in the grass and his fingers caught on a couple soft bumps. He frowned and began tracing them. They seemed to go around him, like a circle, or a…

_ Oh shit. _

He sat up.

“Hm...what’s wrong Hugo?”

“Uh, Fay, I know you haven’t been back in a while, but remember the stories-”

“The stories of the fairies?” Fay asked. “Yeah, why?”

“Well…” He began, his voice shaking slightly. He’d been raised to fear these beings, they were dangerous and unpredictable, and encroaching on one’s territory was certainly a death wish. He was taught to treat the woods with utmost caution and respect.

Fay, however, enjoyed throwing caution to the wind. They laughed.

“Come on, why are you so scared? We haven’t seen fae here in ages. They don’t exist! Relax.”

“Fay, seriously, look where I am.”

They rolled their eyes at his superstitions, but looked anyway.

He was sitting in a perfect circle of mushrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Step 4! I hope you liked it!


End file.
